


Trees and Kissing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Time on the farm...





	Trees and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).

"You should relax," Kon said, smirking as Tim managed to take a tighter grip on the branch. 

"I am relaxing," Tim managed through gritted teeth, before watching Kon shift and dangled from his branch. They were in godforsaken Kansas, up two trees that had, somehow, grown so close that the branches were entwined. They were the only two trees for what seemed like miles, and now Kon was dangling upside down on the branch that was so close to Tim's.

"Come on. Drop like me."

Despite his better sense, but knowing Kon could protect him, Tim did, letting go to just let his knees hold him on the branch. He didn't like the upside down feeling at all, but it put their faces back on the same level.

"Relax," Kon stressed to him, before stretching just a little and kissing Tim, slow and sweet, cheating with a little tactile telekinesis to keep them together, and safely in the trees.

Tim knew the branches would keep anyone but Clark from seeing them, but even so, he blushed crimson. This was all so new, sharing their families and lives and the whole dating thing. Still, Tim was growing to really like it.


End file.
